


Kyou kara dou ikite yuku?

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Anal Sex, Angst, Blades, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Oral Sex, Rage, Rape
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Toma no era ese tipo de persona.No era el tipo de persona de acostarse con alguien más tan a la ligera.No era el tipo de persona que le habría engañado, porque le quería, Pi estaba seguro de eso.Y por esa seguridad, no podía controlar la rabia.
Relationships: Ikuta Toma/Yamashita Tomohisa





	Kyou kara dou ikite yuku?

**Kyou kara dou ikite yuku?**

**(A partir de hoy, ¿cómo voy a vivir?)**

Yamashita apoyó el vaso en la mesa con violencia.

Los residuos de vodka se derramaron en la superficie, pero no se preocupó de secarlos. Tomó la botella, al rellenarlo otra vez, y lo bebió de un trago.

Empezaba a sentir el efecto del alcohol. Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose mareado.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se concentró en la razón para que había tomado el vodka.

Ikuta había vuelto a casa hace menos que media hora.

Eran las dos de la mañana. Yamapi estaba tumbado en el sofá, medio dormido.

No le estaba exactamente esperando. Se había metido en salón a mirar con indiferencia la televisión, consciente del hecho que el mayor no iba a volver tan temprano.

Había salido a cenar con Matsumoto y Oguri Shun, y casi siempre en esas ocasiones ocurría que se quedaran fuera hasta tarde.

Estaba casi a punto de dormir cuando había oído la puerta de casa abrirse; no tenía ganas de levantarse, pues se había quedado tumbado, haciéndole una señal de saludo a Toma con la mano.

“Tadaima. ¿Tuviste una buena noche?” le había preguntado, la voz pesada por el sueño.

“Hmm. Sí, me divertí.” había respondido el mayor, pasándole a lado sin decir nada más. 

Había sido entonces que Yamashita había notado que pasaba algo.

Se había levantado despacio del sofá, le había alcanzado y le había parado, cogiéndole una muñeca.

“Toma... ¿pasó algo?” le había preguntado, confundido.

Ikuta se había mordido un labio, gesto que Pi había interpretado como incómodo o culpa.

Luego lo había visto. La camisa un poco deshecha dejaba entrever una marca roja a la base del cuello, y Yamashita ya no había tenido dudas sobre el hecho que la mirada de Toma mostrara de hecho culpa.

“Voy... voy a ducharme, ¿vale?” le había dicho el mayor, sin responder a su pregunta.

Yamapi había apretado el agarre aún más.

“Tomohisa, déjame, me haces daño.” había murmurado, sin convicción; pues, Yamashita había llevado la mano libre a su garganta, al desplazar el collar de la que era una clara marca de mordida.

“Toma... ¿Qué pasó?” había repetido, en tono tembloroso que trataba de ocultar la rabia. “¿Quién fue?” había añadido, sin estar seguro de querer conocer la respuesta.

Toma había bajado los ojos, a mirar fijo al suelo, sin dar impresión de querer responder.

Pues el menor le había dejado la muñeca y en cambio le había cogido firmemente la mandíbula. Había acercado la cara a la suya, al mirarle a los ojos.

“Toma...” había siseado, y el menor se había rendido.

“¡MatsuJun!” había gritado, al liberarse de su mano.

Se habían quedado inmóviles unos momentos, en un silencio irreal, ambos al mirar al suelo.

Luego Yamashita le había dado la espalda, al dirigirse a la isla de cocina y al golpear el mármol, sin darse realmente cuenta del dolor.

“Puedes ir a ducharte, si quieres.” había dicho, en voz más tranquila de lo que habría esperado.

Se sintió la mirada de Toma encima unos segundos más, antes que el menor saliera rápidamente del cuarto.

Cuando finalmente había oído la puerta del cuarto de baño cerrarse, se había dirigido al armario y había tomado el vodka.

Había tragado un vaso, luego otro y uno más.

_MatsuJun._

Toma no era ese tipo de persona.

No era el tipo de persona de acostarse con alguien más tan a la ligera.

No era el tipo de persona que le habría engañado, porque le quería, Pi estaba seguro de eso.

Y por esa seguridad, no podía controlar la rabia.

La mente seguía enviándole repetidamente imágenes de Toma que se dejaba tocar, que se dejaba besar, que se dejaba follar de alguien que no fuera él.

Llenó e vaso una última vez, cuando oyó la puerta del baño volver a abrirse.

Oyó a Ikuta volver a la habitación, algo que le hizo enfadar aún más.

Abandonó el vaso en la mesa, al dirigirse rápidamente al otro cuarto.

Toma estaba sentado en la cama, llevando sólo los pantalones del pijama y una toalla alrededor de los hombros.

Tenía una expresión atormentada, pero a Yamapi no le importaba de cuanto pudiera sentirse culpable.

No tenía el derecho.

“¿Te lavaste bien?” le preguntó al rechinar los dientes, acercándose a la cama y tomándole el mentón en una mano, obligándole a mirar en su dirección. “¿O te dejaste más trazas de Matsumoto encima?” añadió, al pasar pesadamente la mano en la marca de mordida que el mayor tenía en el cuello.

“Tomohisa... lo siento. Yo no...” trató de justificarse, pero el menor no se lo dejó hacer.

“¡Cállate!” gritó. “Sólo responde una pregunta: ¿te acostaste con él, sí o no?” siseó.

Ikuta bajó los ojos, y después de un rato asintió. Yamashita sintió la rabia atacarle, casi asustándole para su intensidad. “Pues no quiero oír tus excusas, no quiero sentir tus justificaciones. ¡No quiero escucharte!” concluyó, al tomarle la cara en una mano y al apretar en las mandíbulas, seguro de hacerle daño.

Porque era todo lo que quería en ese momento.

No quería saber por qué. No quería disculpas. No quería que le pidiera perdón.

Quería hacerle daño. Quería hacerle sufrir, herirle como él se sentía herido.

Como si no tuviera el control de sus acciones, se dirigió al armario. Sacó un cinturón, y se giró de vuelta hacia Toma.

El mayor se dio cuenta de sus intenciones demasiado tarde; Yamashita le puso una mano en el esternón, le empujó contra el colchón y le montó a horcajadas, al tirarle los brazos hasta que fueron a la cabecera de la cama.

Le cruzó las muñecas y las forzó cuando encontró resistencia por parte de Ikuta; las ató con el cinturón, apretadas, de manera de dejar la marca, tanto de excoriarle.

“Yamapi... Tomo... por favor, párate. Déjame ir, no eres gracioso.” le dijo, la respiración hecha pesada por el miedo mostrado claramente de su tono de voz y de sus ojos, que le miraban como si le vieran por la primera vez.

“He dicho que no quiero oírte, Toma.” respondió el menor, todavía en ese tono pacifico que chocaba con la mirada en sus ojos, casi velada de crueldad. “¿Tienes tantas ganas de ser follado? ¿Tienes tantas ganas de tener marcas encima?” le dijo, al pasarle una mano en el pecho, al hundir las uñas en la carne. “Pues voy a complacerte. Verás que cuando voy a acabar tendrás tantas marcas encima de hacerte pasar las ganas de hacerte morder o follar de quien sea.” terminó.

Miró las marcas de las uñas, frustrado. Sentir la carne arañada bajo las manos era satisfactorio, de alguna manera, pero para nada cerca del dolor que quería causarle.

Se levantó de repente de la cama, teniendo éxito de entrever un brillo de alivio en los ojos de Toma, quien probablemente pensaba que hubiera cambiado idea.

 _Dios, cuánto te equivocas_ pensó Yamashita, mientras se dirigía rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

Se detuvo frente al estante un rato.

Respiró hondo, antes de mirarse al espejo.

Por la segunda vez esa noche, tuvo miedo de sí mismo.

Esos no eran sus ojos, esa no era su mirada.

Sin embargo, no iba a desistir.

Hasta que no era sí mismo, podía hacer todo lo que quería.

Tomó una navaja, aplicó la fuerza correcta para romperla y tomar la hoja.

Se hirió ligeramente en la empresa, y como si fuera un animal eso sólo hizo aumentar la rabia que sentía.

Volvió al otro cuarto, esta vez despacio.

Disfrutó cada segundo de terror en la cara de Toma cuando vio la hoja en su mano.

“Tomohisa... ¿Qué quieres hacer?” le preguntó, en ese tono casi suave que Yamashita asociaba a discursos hechos a gente loca.

No le importaba. Ikuta podía pensar todo lo que quería de él. En ese momento, nada podía hacerle más daño de lo que sentía ya.

No respondió, no retuvo necesario hacerlo.

Volvió a montarle a horcajadas, al acariciarle la garganta con un dedo. Luego, despacio, acercó la hoja al mismo sitio.

No hizo mucha presión. Bastante para ver el arañazo mancharse lentamente con el rojo de la sangre.

Se sintió más libre, de alguna manera, al verla.

Toma se mordió un labio y gimió por el dolor.

“Tomohisa, párate. Estás cegado por la rabia y lo entiendo, pero esto no va a hacerte sentir mejor...” empezó a decir, acalorado, y fue interrumpido otra vez.

“Te equivocas. Esto va a hacerme sentir _mucho_ mejor.” fue la respuesta, mientras la hoja se apoyaba en la parte inferior de las costillas. Esta vez la presión fue mayor, y la sangre salió más rápido, al formar pequeñas gotas al final del arañazo.

Otro al lado del ombligo. Uno encima al pezón. Uno en la cadera. Otro en el cuello. Uno en la clavícula.

Yamashita no podía pararse.

La vista de la sangre, los gritos sufocados de Toma de música, sentir la carne que se despedazaba bajo la presión de la hoja... era como una droga.

Más le hería, más quería herirle.

Más quería herirle, más quería humillarle.

Se levantó de la cama, sin dejar de mirarle.

Toma se retorcía, quejándose, de manera lenta pero constante. Llegaba al oído de Yamashita como si fuera una melodía, la única que quería sentir en ese momento.

En su cuerpo había estelas de sangre que le manchaban buena parte del pecho, sin tener éxito de mascarar el contorno marcado de cada corte.

Yamapi estaba casi _encantado_ por el espectáculo. Había ido bastante fondo de saber qué muchas de las heridas iban a transformarse en cicatrices, que le habrían impedido a Ikuta de olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche.

Como si, aunque queriéndolo, pudiera olvidarlo.

Mientras le observaba, sintió algo despertarse dentro de sí.

Era hermoso, Toma.

Era hermoso cubierto de heridas. Era hermoso tumbado en la cama, mientras se retorcía, mientras los brazos se tendían en la vana tentativa de liberarse.

Era hermoso, y Yamashita no podía vivir con la idea que el último a poseer esa belleza no hubiera estado él.

Se bajó cerca de su cara, al acariciarle una mejilla con una delicadeza paradoxal en esa coyuntura.

Acercó la boca al corte bajo la oreja, y lamió la sangre.

Esa sensación dentro de él se hizo más definida, mientras sentía su sexo empezar a ser apretado por la ropa.

“Tu cuerpo cubierto de heridas es excitante.” le murmuró al oído a Toma, que cerró los ojos, como agotado.

“Tomohisa... basta. Te vengaste. Déjame ir.” una lágrima le cayó en la cara, parada por un gesto firme del menor en su mejilla.

“No puedo, Toma. No puedo.” llevó la mano a la marca de los dientes de Matsumoto, ahora apenas visible. “Aún no he borrado _todas_ sus marcas.” murmuró. Luego, en un gesto rápido, se liberó de pantalones y calzoncillos, y se metió encima a él de manera que la punta de su erección fuera poco lejos de su cara. “Se lo has tomado en boca, ¿verdad?” preguntó, con tranquilidad. Toma no respondió, pero desvió la mirada de él, y esto fue suficiente.

Yamashita le puso una mano detrás del cuello, haciéndole levantar la cabeza.

“Abre.” ordenó, al empujar contra los labios del menor hasta que obedeció. Empujó hasta el hondo de su garganta, al cerrar los ojos y al echar la cabeza atrás, en éxtasis por la repentina sensación de calor.

Ikuta, bajo de él, lloraba. Trataba de aguantar las arcadas, de respirar sin sofocar. De sobrevivir.

Yamashita se quedó parado unos momentos, antes de cogerle el pelo, tirándoselo, obligándole a mover la boca.

Cada empujón acababa cuando sentía la garganta del menor encerrarse alrededor de su sexo, pues se detenía antes de salir otra vez y recomenzar, hasta que el ritmo se hizo más errático, menos preciso. Los movimientos involuntarios de la lengua de Toma sólo le hacían acercar más y más a un punto de no retorno, y le tomó un rato antes de salir de su boca, al correrse con un gemido bajo en su cara.

Después de haberse recuperado del orgasmo, Yamashita bajó los ojos hacia él; Toma tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras el esperma le goteaba en la frente y la mejilla.

Yamapi se metió al pie de la cama, al cruzar los brazos en el colchón y al apoyar el mentón encima, allí donde podía tener una visión global del hombre.

Le vio volver a abrir los ojos y mirarle. En sus ojos leía el sufrimiento, el dolor, la humillación. Las tacitas imploraciones que estaba seguro que le estuviera dirigiendo, que sabía qué no iban a ser escuchadas.

Estaba _sucio_. Pero estaba bien, mientras había sido él a mancharle.

Nunca le había sentido tanto suyo.

Había casi terminado su obra. Un paso más e iba a estar perfecto; iba a borrar cada marca del pasaje de otro hombre en él, iba finalmente a sentirse libre de ese pensamiento sofocador, iba a tener su venganza en el acto final del dolor de Ikuta Toma.

Despacio, llevó una mano a su propio sexo, aún apagado por el precedente orgasmo. Empezó a tocarse, casi perezosamente, sin dejar de mirar a Toma ni por un momento.

Era una visión que le excitaba, y aunque en algún lugar de su mente supiera que su reacción estaba equivocada, se había convencido ya que el límite entre bien y mal ya no tenía razón de existir; esa noche no, en esa cama no.

Cuando sintió que su sexo volvía a ponerse duro, subió de vuelta a la cama, al meterse al lado de Toma y al quitarle sin gracia los pantalones del pijama, luego los calzoncillos, hasta que se quedó desnudo frente a él. Le abrió las piernas, al ponerse en medio y al mirarle a los ojos.

Ya no había nada. Ni esperanzas ni plegarias.

Sólo resignación.

Yamashita se mordió un labio, sintiéndose como si la falta de reacción por parte del mayor hubiera crecer aún más su rabia.

Llevó una mano entre sus piernas y le penetró directamente con dos dedos, indiferente a su gemido de dolor.

No se empeñó mucho; puso un tercero dedo casi por habitud más que por una real voluntad de hacerle sentir más cómodo.

No habría tenido sentido, y no era lo que quería.

Sacó los dedos, sin dejar de mirarle; le tomó una pierna, al llevársela contra una cadera, y entró en él con un empujón firme, brusco, dolorido.

Luego se quedó inmóvil, no para hacerle acostumbrar, sino porque lo sintiera.

 _Quería_ que lo sintiera, cada centímetro dentro de él, quería seguir viendo esos espasmos de dolor que le cruzaban la cara, mientras su cuerpo se apretaba alrededor de lo de Yamashita con movimientos involuntarios.

Cuando fue satisfecho, Tomohisa comenzó a empujar.

Con la mente volvió a cada vez cuando habían tenido sexo, y le parecía de pensar en dos personas diferentes.

No había ternura, no había ganas de sentirse cerca, no había gana de ser uno parte del otro.

Ahora se le estaba follando, porque en ese momento era suyo y podía hacer lo que quería con él.

Los empujones continuaban, rápidos y profundos, mientras Toma seguía con su letanía de quejas y gritos, desconectados y débiles. Como si le hubiera quitado la fuerza de rebelarse.

Yamashita trató de aguantarse, trató de prolongar la sensación, pero al final no pudo.

Se bajó hacia él, al apoyar la frente contra la suya y al tomarle la cara en una mano, mientras se corría dentro de él.

Se desmayó contra su cuerpo, jadeando pesadamente.

Se quedó unos minutos más dentro de él, sin tener éxito de decidirse a desplazarse.

Cuando lo hubiera hecho, cuando ya no hubieran estado tan cerca, todo habría acabado. Habría perdido a Toma para siempre, y lo sabía.

Su obra estaba completa, y ahora que la mirada sintió piedad por sí mismo.

Al final se alejó, al meterse de un lado y al deshacer la hebilla del cinturón que le ataba.

Las muñecas tenían marcas profundas, pero Yamashita sabía qué eran el mal menor.

Las heridas estaban a lo largo de todo el cuerpo de Toma. Estaban dentro de él. Estaban en su mente, en los recuerdos de esa noche infernal.

Le vio levantarse despacio de la cama, los movimientos obstaculizados por el dolor, mientras le miraba como temiendo que pudiera cambiar idea.

Sin embargo, Tomohisa no se movió.

Le miró recoger su ropa, ponérsela rápidamente y salir de la habitación.

Cuando oyó el ruido de la puerta de casa cerró los ojos, como si acabara de recibir una puñalada.

Se había ido. Y estaba correcto así.

Yamashita se desplazó del lado de la cama precedentemente ocupado por Toma; trazó los contornos de las manchas rojizas, al apretar fuerte las sábanas mientras sus lágrimas iban a mezclarse con la sangre.

No quería pensar en lo que iba a pasar el día siguiente.

No quería pensar en lo que iba a ser de él después de esa noche.

Eso era su acto final.

Había desempeñado su papel, había tenido lo que quería, había herido a Toma de manera irreparable. Y lo había hecho con consciencia.

Ahora, ya no importaba nada.

Se durmió, la mente llena del olor de la sangre del hombre que amaba.


End file.
